Soul Eater Vs The World
by TheBadHatter
Summary: It's been a year since Scott Pilgrim defeated Ramona's 7 Evil Exes. Now Shinigami has sent out a team from the DWMA to the mysterious land of Toronto, Canada to claim the souls of Gideon Graves & the League of Evil Ex-Boyfriends. The story's not over yet..
1. When Shit Hits the Fan

**When Shit Hits the Fan**

_ We enter the Death Room where Shinigami has just called for our favorite team of meisters and weapons to inform them on their upcoming mission. After everyone was there and accounted for Shinigami ecstatically yelled, _

"Hello Kiddos! How are you all feeling today?"

Everyone responded in unison, "Good Sir!"

"Now before I brief you all on the upcoming mission, are there any questions?"

Death the Kid raised his hand and asked, "Why's this mission so vital that we must ALL go on it?"

"Ahh, good question…"

_Everyone stood and waited for Shinigami to finish his sentence for a couple of minutes before Soul finally snapped,_

"And!"

A bewildered Shinigami, "Huh?"

"All you said was good question sir, you never finished your thought," Maka added.

"Yes that's right; you see while this is technically a reaping job, it's also a covet-ops mission to test all of your abilities to blend into a foreign society, and to survive and adapt to your environments."

Blackstar screeched, "HAHAHA, THIS IS NOTHING FOR YOUR GOD, DON'T WORRY COMRADES YOU HAVE NOTHING TO FEAR AS LONG AS I'M ON YOUR SIDE!"

"MAKA CHOP"

The now-bleeding Blackstar screamed, "OWWW!"

"The Death Room echoes Blackstar and you're too damn loud!"

Kid attempting to regain control of the situation cut in, "S-So father, you're going to send us to a foreign country?"

Shinigami laughed, "Oh don't worry kiddo; I'm only sending you guys to Toronto, Canada."

"Blackstar please stop. You're making the gaping hole bigger," Tsubaki whined as she tending to Blackstar's new head wound.

Shinigami continued, "So yeah, I'm sending you guys to retrieve the soul of a man named Gideon Graves; as well as all of his other accomplices who aided him in any way. He's a hard man to find, let alone defeat, so I'll give you a time limit of one year to claim his soul."

Soul asked, "So what makes this guy so dangerous that you needed our entire team just to take him down?"

"Well Soul, he was actually one of my former students; somewhere between when Stein and Spirit came here, and when you guys graduated. Awhile back when all of our efforts where focused on Asura, Medusa, and Arachne; Gideon was taking souls that weren't on my list and the meister had become quite powerful."

Maka questioned, "So he was stopped already. Who was it in the DWMA that beat him?"

Shinigami inquired, "Actually it was a self-taught meister who never came here named, Scott Pilgrim. Though we've always been aware of his soul wavelength, we never would have imagined that he had it in him to defeat a Kissin."

A disgusted Kid spat, "He had the soul wavelength but you never let him enroll here at the DWMA!"

Shinigami added, "Before you go, please note that if you run into Mr. Pilgrim that he himself is unaware of the fact that he's a meister."

_All of the kids looked at each other for a couple of seconds and began to head out to leave. Before actually stepping out Soul thought_ _of something and asked,_

"Before we go, who are the other guys we're going after?"

_Everyone looked at him questioningly._

Soul Continued, "Before you said to get Gideon Graves' soul as well as anyone who aided him. Who else are we going after?"

Shinigami clapped, "Ahh yes, I almost forgot. You see, Gideon, being the cautious person that he is, formed a league of some sort with six other members to solidify his position of power. You'll have to track them all down as well, because if left unchecked they could become a real nuisance. So I'm sure that's everything, make sure to keep me updated at least once a month; you'll be leaving for Toronto first thing in the morning, bye now!"

_The meisters and weapons all finally made it to their homes and began packing for their departure in the morning. Everyone's lost in their own world of thoughts as they prepare to be gone for the year. _

_ I wonder how our favorite Toronto resident is doing as the DWMA prepares to make a surprise visit…_

In the middle of playing Half-Life 2 while hanging out with Wallace Wells, his super-cool/gay best friend, Scott let out a little shutter.

"Aww, wuts wong my pwecious wittle baby?" Wallace mocked.

"I-I just had this cold feeling that went down to my VERY SOUL," Scott explained.

Wallace rolled his eyes and continued, "Yeah, like the time you swore a blue light was coming out of your hand and it shot purple fire?"

"IT DID HAPPEN!"

"And how it was like that scene from the first _Iron Man_, where Tony Stark was messing with his glove and blew up the table?"

"WHY WON'T ANYONE BELIEVE ME!"

"You're lucky Ramona actually loves you dude, let alone still wants to get married even though you set her roof on fire."

"Yeah I know… Why is it that no matter how crazy it is up here with things like the league of Evil Ex-Boyfriends, Door-thingies, and magic swords of love; that my story is so unrealistic to everyone else?

Wallace looked at Scott and taunted, "Because, you're the one telling it."

Scott rebutted, "Yeah well, um, up yours!"

Wallace looked up at the clock and said, "Hey, it's almost eleven; if we don't hurry we'll be late for our nightly rituals!"

"Go ahead and make jokes jerk, one day I'll prove that I'm not… well crazy, I guess."

_Wallace sighed, "Look man, it's not like all of your answers are gonna come from a jet-pack_ skateboard that'll hit you in the face…"

_The two stood there for a couple of minutes waiting for something to happen before Scott finally broke the silence._

"Why'd you say that?"

Wallace shrugged, "I dunno, it just felt like the thing to say. Now come on, it's time for some sleep."

_Scott just nodded and sighed and he followed his friend to the guest-room. As Scott lay down, unable to sleep; he kept wondering what was wrong with him? Seriously? It was like this his entire life; he just couldn't connect with anything. He began to remember this teacher he saw in s Lifetime movie saying something like, "There's a difference between a job and a career." And then everything went blank after that but the line was still pretty awesome sounding to Scott, because it was what he was going through at the vegetarian restaurant where Stephen Stills works at. After letting out a frustrated groan, Scott tries to force himself to fall asleep; his final thoughts being, "What am I supposed to do with my life?"_

**Well it looks like the DWMA are coming to Toronto, Canada to settle some unfinished business. And Scott is unusually serious right now, will he get his answer? Also, I wonder what happened to Gideon and the League of 7 Evil Ex-Boyfriends after Scott beat them all? Find out in the next installment of **_**Soul Eater Vs. The World**_**! Thank you for reading the first chapter, please favorite and/or review, so that I may bring you better work!**


	2. Things Keep Happening!

**Things Keep Happening**

_After the DWMA students woke up, there was a greyhound bus waiting to pick them up and drive them to Canada (They had to blend into society after all). As they drove off, Kid was lost in a sea of his own thoughts because his father didn't give him a satisfactory answer as to why Scott Pilgrim was never enrolled at the DWMA. Obviously this guy had to have some serious power, considering he defeated a Kissin on his own. So why didn't Shinigami-sama reach out to the boy?_

_**Was he even an ally?**_

_**Did he have an allegiance to another force that Kid was unaware of?**_

_**Was it that he was dangerous?**_

_**Was it negligence on the DWMA's part?**_

___Too many questions were plaguing Kid's head about the whole situation, which was why he absolutely had to meet Mr. Pilgrim himself to better understand the situation._

"Hmm," Soul mumbled.

"What is it," Maka asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Look at Kid. I think something's bugging him," Soul whispered.

Maka discreetly looked over and nodded, "Yeah, he looks worried about something. I think it's about that Scott Pilgrim guy."

"I think so too," Soul agreed, "You remember the face he made when Shinigami-sama told him that they knew Pilgrim had a soul wavelength but never let him enroll?"

Maka nodded, "Uh-hum, and it's actually bothering me too," she added seriously, "Why would the DWMA deny someone education knowing they had a soul wavelength?"

Soul remained silent.

"I mean, I've read that meisters who are left untrained will end up becoming dangerous to themselves and everyone else around them. But I never would've imagined that it would've already happened and that we allowed it," Maka stated while fighting back the urge to scream.

_By this point everyone on the bus was listening in on the conversation, and started contributing._

"Maybe the guy's just REALLY unstable and the DWMA couldn't do anything for him," Liz theorized.

"No. Dr. Stein is unstable and he's our god-damn homeroom teacher," Soul grimaced.

Liz confessed, "Yeah, good point."

Maka added, "Even if he _were _unstable that's what the DWMA is for."

"He could be the son of a witch, like Chrona, and that's why we couldn't do anything," Tsubaki suggested.

_ With no other plausible explanation that anyone could suggest at the moment, the group to run with the theory that Scott Pilgrim was the son of a witch and continued from there._

"Assuming that Scott Pilgrim _is _the son of a witch, do you think meeting him would still be such a good idea," Kid asked.

"Well, Chrona is Medusa's son and even though he's always sad he's always trying to be nice to everyone," Patty exclaimed with her carefree smile.

"Yeah, and as the man who's gonna surpass god! I'd like to meet the guy who beat a Kissin without any help," Blackstar challenged.

"Not to mention the fact that if he were fighting on the witch's side, he wouldn't have fought that Kissin either," Soul contributed.

_As the students were entering Toronto, our secondary hero is visiting his sister at her work, "The Second Cup."_

"Well Scott. I'm not sure if the fact that Romona still wants to marry you is a testament to how much of a smooth talker _you_ are or to how desperate _she _is," Stacey smugly commented while she pour Scott his coffee.

"WHY IS EVERYONE BEING SO MEAN TO ME THIS WEEK," Scott complained.

"I'm not sure… Hey Scott, did you scream "Flame on" before you burn Romona's house down?"

Scott muttered, "Go to hell," as he left before even taking his free coffee.

Stacey sighed under her breath, "Dammit Scott… What are we gonna do with you?"

_As Scott wandered aimlessly around town, he saw a group of kids getting off a bus who looked like they were getting ready to move in. They looked weird in the most awesome way possible. The first thing he said,_

"Dude, I how'd you get your hair like that with the three white strips! I totally want it like that!"

_Before Scott could begin imagining himself with those badass strips, he found himself mauled by this 5'3'' monster…_

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Who woulda guessed that this was how they'd meet? I wonder how the DWMA will react when they **_**eventually **_**realize that Kid just mauled Scott Pilgrim? Thank you for reading! Please Favorite and/or Review so I know what YOU want! I'm running late, so I'll see you next time! ~Traffic9991**


End file.
